Butterfly
Butterfly is the fourth episode of season 1 of the Adventures of Harry Flynn, and the fourth episode overall. After a major upset in amateur boxing, Harry is called in to investigate possible foul play. Synopsis With his hand still badly injured and little to do but drink, Harry decides to spend a little time at Glenn's. While kicking a couple back, Bailey "Bee" Tanners walks in amid goading and insults regarding his most recent bout, a catastrophic upset so bad Tanners' manager drops him. Tanners explains to Harry that he believes the match was fixed by Mickey Ostroski, his small time opponent. Harry agrees to investigate this happening. The next day, he visits the boxing ring where Tanners fought and starts asking questions. Clyde the ring owner and Jimmy Davis, Tanner's coach, agree that it was an upset, but that the fight went down without cheating. Looking for information about Ostroski and a date to Glenn's, Harry returns to his office, calls Carolyn, and gets both. After Deborah chides Harry for his budding relationship with Carolyn, Harry makes his way to Ostroski's house where he finds that the young boxer is enjoying his new-found fame. Ostroski seems just as surprised as anyone else, so Harry calls the case there to meet Carolyn for drinks. Fortunately for Tanners, Harry runs into him and his girlfriend Jacqueline who convince him to keep looking despite lack of any evidence. His second day on the case, Harry returns to the boxing ring to get some information and escape Deborah's teasing. Harry convinces Clyde that he used to be an amateur boxer in order to get a little more information out of him. Ted, the referee at the match insists that no cheating took place or even could have taken place without Tanners' cooperation. Harry briefly speaks with Jimmy Davis again, sneakily picks up his duffel bag to look for evidence, and takes it into Clyde's restroom. Looking through the bag, he finds some loose padding, boxing gloves, and a note with numbers on it. Calling Carolyn, they are able to ascertain that the numbers are Mickey's betting odds for his past several fights. Harry, now having an idea as to what happened during the fight, coaxes Clyde into sparring with him; Harry gives Clyde the gloves he found in Jimmy's bag. After a few minutes, Clyde is out of breath from his barrage on Harry, but Harry is unharmed; Harry explains that Jimmy bet against his own boxer to win on great odds by giving Tanners gloves with extra padding, making his hits useless. After this, Spinelli arrives to take Jimmy away. Tanners continues to drown his sorrows at Glenn's; that is, until Harry comes in to tell him his career is revived. Main Cast Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Harry Flynn Elsbeth Williams as Carolyn Hammett Brandi George as Deborah Sullivan Lukas Tomasacci as Officer Travis Spinelli Recurring Cast Mark Zurek as Glenn Other Cast Lukas Tomasacci as Bargoer Mark Zurek as Bailey "Bee" Tanners Lukas Tomasacci as Clyde Drake Nester as Jimmy Davis Brandi George as Floozie #1 Drake Nester as Mickey Ostroski Elsbeth Williams as Floozie #2 Brandi George as Jacqueline Mark Zurek as Ted Commercial: Harry Flynn Junior Detective Kit Lukas Tomasacci as Enthusiastic Person Drake Nester as Child #1 Elsbeth Williams as Child #2 Mark Zurek as Husband Brandi George as Wife Drake Nester as Commercial Announcer Trivia *The title is a reference to the light hits that came from Bailey's gloves. *Bailey's nickname "Bee" and the title of the episode reference Muhammed Ali ("float like a butterfly, sting like a bee"). Additionally, Mickey Ostroski lives on Clay Street. Muhammed Ali was born Cassius Clay. *A fourteen letter world for the oldest existing religion is Zoroastrianism. *Mark Zurek carried on a conversation between two of his characters (Glenn and Bailey) twice in this episode. *Harry's hand still has not healed from the events of "The Losing Hand". *This episode has parallels with Luis Resto's unexpected upset of Billy Collins, Jr. in 1983. It has been alleged that padding was removed from Resto's gloves, causing his blows to be much more devastating. *This is Mark Zurek's first writing credit. *This is the first episode to have three writers. *This is the first appearance of the Commercial Announcer. *The Harry Flynn Junior Detective Kit is the first commercial to reference the show itself. *Strangely, The Harry Flynn Junior Detective Kit comes with a pack of cigarettes. It is revealed in "Cremes and Misdemeanors" that Harry cannot breathe in cigarette smoke. Episodes of the Adventures of Harry Flynn Category:Episodes